Too Good To Be True
by roxtons babe
Summary: Will Marguerite go through with the wedding ? can a letter written by Roxton help make that choice.. Or does this happinest only exist in dreams ...


To Good To Be True  
  
Author : Roxtons babe  
Rating : G  
Set before ' The Travellers '.  
  
Summery : Will Marguerite go through with the wedding ? can a letter written by John   
help make that decision. Or does this happiness only exist in dreams .....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marguerite looked back at the reflection in the mirror, there used to be a time when   
she would quickly glance away as she didn't like the image she saw or the woman   
she had become, but one man changed all that over the 3 years they had spent on   
the plateau Marguerite had learned to respect herself and others, it made her happy   
to know that a good and honest man loved her and she was also loved by others that   
she now called her family.  
  
Veronica : Marguerite ... earth to Marguerite ...  
  
Veronica watched the older woman in the mirror she seemed distant and   
uncomfortable not like her usual self, she hadn't even come out with any sarcastic   
comments and that was defiantly unlike Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite : Sorry Veronica what did you day?  
  
Marguerite stood up and smoothed out the creases in her off white dress. Marguerite   
was so proud of the dress, she had used material borrowed from some of Veronica   
mothers closest and Assai had also bought some material from the Vanga village on   
her last visit and the finished piece was beautiful, off white in colour with small pearls   
outlining the bodice.  
  
Veronica watched Marguerite turn back and forth in the mirror taking in her creation,   
she did look beautiful. She had just finished braiding her hair with small white flowers   
at each side, framing her face, she would make Roxton proud she was sure of it.  
  
Veronica : oh I just said I've finished you hair, is it ok ?  
  
Marguerite looked at Veronica's handy worked, she had done a great job and was   
pleased with the result.  
  
Marguerite : oh Veronica its lovely, thank you so much for all your help you've been   
great.  
  
With that Marguerite embraced the young woman, Veronica at first was a little   
stunned by this it wasn't like Marguerite at all, this wedding had obversely good   
effects on her.  
  
Veronica : My pleasure, I've enjoyed it too and you look beautiful Marguerite you really   
do.  
  
Veronica was about to leave but something wasn't right here and she wanted to get to   
the bottom of it before the wedding took place.  
  
Veronica : I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you ok only you seem very   
distant and if a little sad, if there's anything I can do to help Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite looked across at the young woman who she now considered her more like   
a sister, she wanted so dearly to confide in her, all her troubled thoughts that lay   
buried for so long, for them to start again today.  
  
Marguerite : do you think I'm a bad person Veronica ?  
  
The statement took Veronica by surprise this wasn't what she expected from the   
heiress.  
  
Veronica : what ever made you think such a thing Marguerite of course I don't think   
your a bad person, a little greedy and moody if you don't have you coffee in the   
mornings but I'd never think you were a bad person.  
  
Marguerite turned away from Veronica she just didn't know what to do.  
  
Marguerite : no its ok aim fine really [ she managed a little smile for reassurance ]   
just last minute nerves, I can honestly say I dont think I've ever been so nervous in all   
my life.  
  
Veronica knew there was more to this then meets the eye but she also knew when   
Marguerite clamed up like she had now there was no point in trying again.  
  
Veronica : If your sure... alright I will see you down by the water hole then.  
  
Veronica reached the door and turned to leave but stopped so she could say just one   
more thing.  
  
Veronica : You will make Roxton very proud Marguerite and happy for as long as you   
are with him, I know you will.  
  
She then left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marguerite was pacing to and throw playing with the ring Roxton had given to her   
when he proposed, Veronica had just left and what she had said moved Marguerite   
more then she would ever know. Tears formed in her gray/blue eyes, she just couldn't   
get the thought that some how it wasn't right, that she couldn't marry Roxton with out   
him knowing about her past and why she came to the plateau and when he first   
proposed she had said this to him but he was adamant that what ever happen in her   
past was exactly that her past and he would stand by her no matter what.  
  
Marguerite is mumbling to herself ,  
  
Marguerite : I cant do this ... how can I marry him when he doesn't know everything   
about me ... aim not ready for this, this kind of commitment ... is he ready for me?   
could he handle my past if I was to tell him and the difficulties that we would have to   
face .... my past demons....errrr..  
  
Marguerite laid down on the bed she just couldn't think straight all she knew was she   
loved him with all her heart and that would never change.  
  
As she gently eased her head on the pillow, so that she didn't damage her hair,   
something crisp crumpled underneath. Marguerite turned round just a little so she   
could pull out whatever it was, and there in her hand was a piece of paper with her   
name on it ' Miss Marguerite Krux ' , she turned the paper over in her hand, she knew   
it was from John he must have slipped it in here when herself and Veronica were   
taking a bath.  
She sat herself up and breathed until her lungs could no longer expand any more and   
then opened the letter.  
  
Dearest Marguerite Krux,  
  
Hopefully that will be the last time I write your name with Krux but with my name   
Roxton.  
Your probably wondering why I have written to you on our wedding day but I feel that   
deep down you will be frightened today, frightened of the commitment that we are   
about to make and I hope that these few words will help you move forward to the next   
step to become my wife.  
I will always be there for you, through the joy and the pain. I know its hard for you to   
hold on to my trust but your heart needs to be strong.  
We can cherish all our dreams together, take my hand and believe me that love will   
guide us through and any time that you need me ill be there for you.  
I love you Marguerite more then any words can say, please just give me the greatest   
honour by becoming my wife and we will walk through life together.  
  
Always Yours  
John  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summerlee knocked on Marguerites door, he was worried the ceremony should have   
started five minutes ago.  
  
Summerlee : My dear are you ready ?  
  
He had spoken to Veronica when she came out and after she described how she was   
acting he had become worried that Marguerite wasn't going to go through with the   
wedding.  
  
The door opened to reveal a glowing Marguerite the oppersite to which Veronica had   
said.  
  
Marguerite : ready as I'll ever be Arther, lead the way kind sir.  
  
Arther handed Marguerite a posie of wild flowers that he had made up earlier for her   
to hold, she thanked him with a gentle kiss on his cheek. They then left for the water   
hole.   
  
Roxton was anxiously waiting at the hand crafted alter that Malone had been working   
on ever since Marguerite and Roxton announced there engagement.  
  
Challenger : Roxton calm down she will be he dont you worry , you know women its   
tradition to be late for there own wedding.  
  
He tried to reassure him.  
  
Veronica spotted Summerlie and Marguerite first and saw that any worries she had   
that morning with Marguerite were nothing to worry about, as she now looked like a   
true bride like she was going to burst with joy.  
  
As Marguerite caught sight of Roxton the troubled thoughts that she was experiencing   
that morning disappeared completely.  
  
They came face to face with each other and couldn't help but kiss tenderly but as   
always they were interrupted again but this time by Challenger.  
  
Challenger : err excuse me but we haven't got to that part yet..  
  
When Challenger announced them man and wife a spontaneous applause erupted   
around them but Roxton and Marguerite didn't even noticed as they had only eyes for   
each other. He then swept her up into his arms and kissed her passionately, when   
they pulled apart Marguerite smiled.  
  
Marguerite : I love you John Roxton  
  
Roxton : I love you too Lady Marguerite Roxton  
  
Marguerite was smiling when her vision became all misty, then white dots started to   
appear in front of her eyes, she closed her eyes to blink them away but when she   
reopened them it was to find herself in her bed with the morning sun beaming in   
through the window into her eyes. Marguerite shut her eyes tightly shut again, when   
she reopened them she sat up in bed and swept her eyes around the room, quietly   
she whispered to herself,  
  
Marguerite : It was just a dream I should have known it was to good to be true, still it   
was a lovely dream at that and who knows....  
  
She jumped up and made her way over to her dresser where her jewellery box lay on   
top, opening it she removed a piece of crumpled paper. When she opened it , in her   
hand was written Lady Maguerite Roxton at least four times all in different ways. Out   
of all her diamonds and pearls this crumpled piece of paper was her most treasured   
piece of all.   
  
In all Marguerites wildest dreams she would dearly love to be Lord John Roxtons wife. 


End file.
